oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Katerita Keenclaw
"Sweetie, pain is not just something for your so-called "freaks and weirdos" to feel joy from. There are so many way to hurt and be hurt in the physical sense. To many ways to draw blood, to leave bruises, to grow a blister or to instill a pain we find is actually quite helpful. So many methods, that it can actually be a form of art." History Katerita was born to a very small tribe of catfolk in the Amarian region. When she was born, people near for her birth were given an image of Calistria's hand holding Katerita's and heard her voice saying that she was meant for something great. In response, the tribesmen 'tattooed' her fur on her right shoulder with Calistria's holy symbol. Within a few years of her birth, the Amarian Empire had assimilated the tribe and sold it's people off as slaves. Her parents were sold to a laborer where they later died. Katerita herself was purchased by a man by the name of Chamedes Sentinus. He is the owner of an entertainment establishment in Luperion known as "The Sanctum". The Sanctum was not just some simple brothel, but a true entertainment hub, hosting dancers, singers, musicians and poets of all sorts. He operated a sort of backroom service that wasn't so much sexual as it was sadomasochistic; that is to say he specialized in giving and receiving pain from a very select clientele. It was not something spoken of in public and was often planned ahead at least a month in advance. Some viewed it as a means of improving their pain tolerance in combat and being able to make themselves more deadly in combat. Katerita was made to serve drinks and foods at the Sanctum as a young child. Before she had reached age ten, one of the other slaves, a teenage boy, was growing quite defiant and decided to behave as such in front of the audience of the Sanctum. Without even getting an order, Katerita attacked the boy and gave him a slow and far more painful death. Impressed by such sadism, which she only showed because the boy had disrespected and defied the man who had cared for her and given her food and shelter, Sentinus decided to change her upbringing. This meant that, in order to fully get her to be what he wanted her to be, he had to make her into someone that wasn't a slave; this meant staging her death. The young catfolk girl with a tribal name that meant 'cursed one' was dead after an intricately planned 'accident'. In her place, a 'replacement catfolk' girl named Katerita was 'hired' simply so he could keep a catfolk girl around for his personal desires. Little known to anyone else, he was actually training her as a rogue and later on when she grew older, as a Pain Taster. While no longer technically his slave, she still wears a collar he had personally (and secretly) made for her, as not only a sign of his care for her, but a reminder of where she came from. She also serves him as a 'hired mercenary' for a few more covert jobs outside of the Amarian Empire. Appearance Underneath her armor and clothes, she has fur ranging from dark grey to full black. Her hair reaches almost to her hips and is as black as the fur on her body. Her eyes are yellow. The truly notable feature is the bleached patch of fur on her right shoulder in the shape of Calistria's holy symbol. She tends to wear not-so-conservative clothes, typically leathers, though she doesn't wear anything that would be explicitly illegal in most cities. She is usually seen with a whip as well. Personality She usually comes off as flirtatious but it's just part of how she was raised. But if she's ever not behaving flirtatiously, it usually means she's sad, upset, or really angry. And being a follower of Calistria, she will do whatever she can to exact her vengeance. She's usually quite friendly, otherwise. When she gets in her sado/masochistic moods, she'll usually try to find a willing partner to have fun with. Her idea of fun mostly involves varying degrees of pain and far more varying methods of applying it. As much as she might seem otherwise, she will never take someone who is unwilling as it entirely betrays the concept of fun for her (she believes pain is best enjoyed when it's entirely willing) and the requirement of trust she's been taught must be there in such associations. She greatly frowns upon abuse in the form of unwilling pain, given or recieved Friends Chamedes Sentinus - Her owner and trainer as a Pain Taster. She views him as a very close friend who is, so far, the only one she trusts with anything intimate. Enemies None yet and she hopes it stays that way Aspirations She hopes to share the joy of pain with everyone she meets. But she has no real goals of life that would involve an end goal. Category:Player Characters